homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Darcy Callahan
Darcy is Tegan Callahan's daughter. Darcy believes her father is Darryl Braxton and she loves spending time with him. However, Tegan later reveals her real father is Darryl's brother, Heath. After Tegan dies in car crash during the storm Tegan's mother Connie Callahan gets custody of Darcy and allows Heath to have her over as Darcy needs a dad Darcy wants to live with her dad but Heath tells her she's all her nan has left of Tegan and needs to someone to love and care for and promises if anything bad happened to Connie he and his brothers will look after her. Darcy starts at Summer Bay High and acts up due to having a crush on Jett James Bianca has word with Darcy after she sees her being mean to a Year 10 girl, but Darcy uses Bianca's memory loss to get out of trouble. On the way home they talk and Darcy says she is sorry and promises to be good. Darcy is not happy when Heath introduces her to her new baby brother and she runs away with him, out of jealousy. They end up lost in the bush but are found by her dad and uncle and are returned home safely Darcy began an arguement with her uncle, Kyle's girlfriend, Phoebe Nicholson about her telling her what to do. Darcy gets angry at Heath when he argues with Jett for hurting Darcy in front of Jett's foster father, John Palmer and locked herself inside the bathroom. Darcy muck herself on one of the old boats and falls and breaks her arm, but she hid her injury from Heath and ran away that night. Brax found her and took her home and tells Heath that her friend once broke her arm and went to school with an injured arm and that she was taken to hospital and never return home. Darcy goes to the hospital and was scared when Nate Cooper ask her questions. Nate believed Heath abussed her, but Darcy tells Nate that Heath didn't hurt her and confess to him that she just muck up on one of the old boats at the beach. When Nate reported Darcy's injury, this angers Heath and upsets Darcy from seeing her father. Connie forbids Heath to see Darcy when she learnt from her that Heath is taken her and Harley to custody behind her back. Darcy learnt that Heath is leaving the Bay with Harley to live with Bianca to the city without her, this upsets Darcy and she yells out "I hate you." and soon, she attempts to run away from Connie and was in the middle of writing a letter to Connie, but Connie takes her to Heath telling him they need to talk. Darcy tells Heath that he's not leaving without her. Ricky Sharpe angrily yells at Connie for not letting Darcy to see Heath again and Darcy was able to have her last spend time with Heath and Harley and Heath gives her a photoframe of a picture her and Harley. But Connie then confess to Heath that she's going to take Darcy home and pack all her belongings and bring her back to him. Darcy thanked Connie for letting her stay with her father and the Braxtons held a farewell BBQ for Heath's departure. Darcy was able to say goodbye to her family and Bianca returns to Summer Bay to join Heath to drive to the city and Darcy left Summer Bay with Heath, Bianca and Harley and the Braxtons wave goodbye. Category:Characters